The Link of Lightning and Electrity
by IchigoUchiha8
Summary: YKnow its a story


One bright sunny day In Dallas,Texas a 12 year old boy named Pete Keyturn woke up to his alarm. He brushed his hand through his long brown hair. He threw on a black T-Shirt and some jeans, grabbed his things for school and headed towards the door. "Hey arent you forgetting your Breakfast?" His dad asked. "No time, Ive got to get to school early so I can talk to Tom and May about how Naruto reunited with Sasuke in Shippudenn before class starts!" Pete replied. Then he ran out the door to school. Tom and May were his Best friends Tom is a hyper outgoing 12 year old who has emoish black hair and has a regular size body and May is a shy, caring 12 year old who has long red hair and also has a normal size body as well. Pete made it to school in time to talk to them. When he got to their classroom he found Tom reading a Naruto manga and May drawing in her notebook. "Hey guys, did you read the new Naruto Manga?" Pete asked. Tom looked up from his manga, "Yeah I cant believe Naruto didn't like get to fight Sasuke or something!" Tom replied. "And Sasuke didn't do much either, he only Chidori streamed Naruto and then ran away!" May added. They rambled about what happened in the manga until Mr. Hoover came in to the classroom. "ATTENTION CLASS! POP QUIZ!" Mr. Hoover said. "Great, hmm I know what I can do to pass the time!" Pete said. Pete wrote two notes saying the same thing, the notes said "Hey do you want to come over to my house tomorrow night to hang out?" He passed one to Tom and one to May. First he got a note from Tom saying "Okay just make sure you have popcorn" Tom's note said. Then he got a note from May saying "Sure I will be there" It read. So the school day passed as normal and normal means boring. So when Pete got home he dug out his box set of Naruto episodes 1-14 "Well I guess we can watch these first and then we can prank call some people!" Pete said to himself. Pete then started playing his PS3 until he was forced to go to bed, he went to sleep. The next day he woke up to rain. "Ah great, rain just what we need on our field trip to the WWII campsite that happens to be OUTSIDE!" He said sarcastically. Pete went to school, it was time for the field trip. "Okay everyone onto the Buses!" Mr. Hoover said. Pete and May sat next to each other and Tom sat across from them. On the way there they talked about who would in the end eventually get killed Naruto or Sasuke. Then they got to the campsite and it was raining very hard. "I guess we will just have to postpone the trip even though we are here!" Mr. Hoover said. Everybody got back on the bus and they got back to the school. The ride to the site took about an hour and they left at 10:00 so when they got back it was lunchtime. Today was their last day of school ad the field trip was going to be very exciting so they are just going to have to do it next year and they have a half day on this day. Then after they ate lunch Pete's dad came to pick him and his friends up. By the time he got there it was storming. Once they got in the car they started talking about everything they were going to do at Pete's House. They got to Pete's House and went inside, There they went into his living room and started watching Naruto. Just as the title of Naruto was coming on the screen, lightning struck Pete's House and Pete, Tom and May all felt a strange feeling in their body and it felt like they were exploding. Then everything went black, when their sight became clear again they found themselves laying in the floor of a familiar looking Ramen Shop. A familiar old Man came up to them and asked them "Why are you on my clean floor?" He asked. "Uhhhh thats a good question we don't know where we are and we don't know where we came from!" Tom said. "Uh oh we got some lunes here I better get the hokage you three come with me!" The Old Man said. They got up and followed him to a big building. "Hey Pete isn't that the hokage building?" Tom asked. "Well it looks like it but thats impossible Konaha is a fictional place!" Pete replied. They walked into the building and met the Hokage. " I understand that you three came out of nowhere and landed into my friends Kitchen floor correct?" Pete and Tom nodded as May started to hide behind Pete(Remember she is kind of shy, she is quiet and usually only talks to Pete and Tom) "And you three are..." The Hokage asked. "I'm Pete Keyturn" Pete said. "I'm Tom Parter!" Tom said. "And who might the young Lady be behind you Pete?" The Hokage asked. "Oh thats our friend May Gardens!" Tom replied "She is kind of shy" Pete added. The Hokage sat there for a second and thought then he said "Well I have no choice I'm going to have to send you to the academy you have 6 months to train for the Genin exams, Oh and im Sarutobi sensi and you three will start tomorrow for now you can stay at a nearby Motel here are the keys it has three separate beds too" Then Pete, Tom and even May bowed. As the headed for the door the Hokage said "Oh and here in Konaha you get payed for being a Shinobi so thats how you will get paid and you will start at the Academy tomorrow!" Then they ran out the door and to their Motel. Once arriving to the Motel they went inside their room and all sat down. " Okay guys what the heck is going on!" Pete asked. "Well as it seems we've been sucked into our favorite TV show!" Tom replied. "I guess it happened when the lighting struck your house." May added in. "Well then its settled we are in a different universe and have no idea whats going on, well at least we just ate dinner!" Pete said. "I guess we should get some sleep before the big day tomorrow right?" Tom asked. "Yeah I guess" Pete said. They all got into their separate beds and slept. When they woke up they were sort of hungry. "Everybody check your pockets for food!" Pete demanded. Pete had nothing, May had nothing and Tom had a half eaten melted chocolate bar."We have no choice, cut it up!" Pete said. Tom divided the Melted Chocolate in thirds and then they all ate their parts and then headed to the Academy for class. When the arrived it was a little bit early and the only person there was Iruka. "Hey is that Iru-" Tom tried to say but was hit by Pete. "What was that for?" Tom asked. "Because in this world they cant know that we know who they are!" Pete replied. Pete then walked up to Iruka and asked who he was. "I'm Iruka Umino, and you three must be Pete, Tom and May!" He said. They nodded. "Well today class is out, so im taking you three first to go get some actually suitable Shinobi clothes and then we will have private training sessions for the first 5 months then the last month you will come to regular class so be here everyday at 4:00 pm and it will end at 8:00 pm starting tomorrow got it?" Iruka asked. they nodded again."Okay now follow me!" Iruka said. They followed him to a small door, Iruka opened it. Inside were different clothes. "Okay you guys, pick some clothes out and then go change into them!" Iruka said. They all picked out some clothes and put them on and then showed Iruka."Okay you guys can keep them and here" He threw them a bag with money in it "That is enough Money to buy each of you three regular meals today! Now remember come back tomorrow at 4:00 PM!" Then they left back to their apartment and watched some Japanese TV while eating some Ramen they just bought.


End file.
